This invention is directed to hygienic absorbent articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence articles, feminine protection articles and the like.
Absorbent articles are well known in the art. These articles typically have an absorbent core, which is held or positioned against the body of the wearer during use by a fastening system, such that the bodily exudates are caught by the article. Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer which permits fluid exudates to pass through and a backsheet which prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article.
Many advancements have been made in the art since the introduction of the disposable absorbent article. However, problems still exist relating to the acceptance and storage of feces, and especially runny and pasty feces. The problem has been difficult to resolve because feces generally will not pass through a topsheet and thus, remains free to move about in the diaper until the diaper is changed. This often leads to feces escaping the diaper or soiling of the wearer""s skin.
In order to prevent the feces from escaping the diaper or soiling the skin, apertures have been provided in the topsheet which allow the feces to pass to the absorbent core. In addition, spacers have been provided to maintain a void space in the diaper for receiving the feces. However, the aperture/spacer combinations are difficult to position during application of the diaper and often move from the desired position when the diaper is worn.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide absorbent articles with improved fit and alignment capability which can be sustained during use. It would also be desirable to provide an article which can maintain a desired configuration for accepting and storing bodily exudates, especially feces, during use. Further, it would be advantageous to provide such an article with a topical or body adhesive which helps maintain the article in the desired configuration (e.g., the aperture is aligned with the anus) without irritating or harming the wearer""s skin.
In order to solve one or more of the problems found in the art, an absorbent article, such as an adult incontinence article, baby diaper or feminine hygiene pad, having a void space maintained by a spacer is provided having an alignment guide which aids in keeping an opening in the spacer in a desired configuration for receiving and storing bodily exudates.
Preferably, the absorbent article comprises a topsheet including an aperture in communication with a void space for receiving fecal waste therein, a backsheet joined with at least a portion of the topsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between at least a portion of the topsheet and the backsheet. A spacer is disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet with an opening defining a passageway between the aperture and the void space. The opening also provides at least a portion of the void space which is maintained under applied pressures generated by the wearer. An alignment guide extends from the spacer, between a wearer""s legs holding the spacer in the correct longitudinal and lateral position in order to maintain the opening in the correct Z-direction orientation with the wearer""s anus.